Talk:Kingdom of Swadia
21:45, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I believe that there is a count named: "Rafard" but I do not see him in the list. Might be because he is only in Warband or something. What indicates English or Scottish culture traits? What indicates English or Scottish culture traits? I can't find proof in cities, count names etc. Their troop tree is focused on cavalry, something unheard of for the armies of Scotland and England. The crossbow was also very rarely used by armies in Britain in this period. If the Swadians were affected by English culture, wouldn't there be a branch on the tree with archers wielding the War bow? Of course, if we were to follow the date of Calradia, and directly translate it into European time, the long (war) bow wasn't commonly used in warfare. I Do No Harm (talk) 19:49, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :There isn't proof for any of the inspiration sections. The only reason those exist is because people are obsessed with trying to place them. I would prefer to delete them all. The only valid proof would be a statement from a TaleWorlds developer saying what their inspiration was. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:51, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you for your time and answer. :I Do No Harm (talk) 17:06, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :: What Really gets me is how in Floris, they somehow decided that the Swadians were based on the English, and then "fixed" the fact that they use crossbowmen rather than archers and gave them a bunch of longbowmen and took away their crossbows, and a bunch of other little things in Floris "historicizing" the Calradian factions. I've even seen threads where people claim that Rhodoks should have strong cavalry, because (being an elective monarchy) the Rhodoks are obviously based on the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, which was noted for the might of its mounted hussars. Maklodes (talk) 17:40, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :: In the M&B community there are very many arguing whether or not some faction is based on some real world culture. People jump to conclusions based on gut feeling, then fanaticly defends their own view. I'm sorry to see that I did the same. I'm as bad as those who comment on the OST published on YouTube. :: Furthermore, I think the authors behind the series don't want to tell more about the factions as they enjoy this discussion. People have to understand what historical background each faction is based on, without having a clear answer. Calradia is after all, a fantasy world. :: The combination of history and "fantasy" has probably contributed a lot to the success of the series. :: Regarding Floris, I must say the mod hasn't really historized much. Slaver chiefs on elephants , and Berserkr and Huskarls as low tier units. The mod creators went with a popular thought about Swadians as English, even though they have no signals of being such. (I'm doing it again.) I'm glad the Rhodoks stayed as Northern Italians. Not that one mod pack affects the community that much. :: I Do No Harm (talk) 22:34, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Whenever people bring up the faction inspirations (which happens from time to time), I am left wondering why I even let them stay. Since they are 100% speculation, there is no argument for their inclusion. I did move them all to the very ends of the articles instead of the beginning awhile back, but they really don't deserve to be there at all. Ultimately, the reason is because if I removed it all, people would put it back, and they would put it back at the top of the article again. The bottom of the article remains as a speculation trash dump to keep the rest of the article clean. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 03:24, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :::: "I'm glad the Rhodoks stayed as Northern Italians." ::: In my view, the Rhodoks didn't "stay" as Northern Italians. They were turned into Northern Italians, or at least they were given a bunch of Italianate names for their units and stuff like lanza spezzata. Rhodoks are Rhodoks, however much one might speculate about the influence of Italians, Swiss, the Bohemian Hussites, or whatever, but Floris didn't somehow stay "truer" to their original character by Italianizing them. Maklodes (talk) 21:30, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::: Yes, this should be moved to the forums. ::: Yes, I noticed that my wording of that sentence was bad. I meant to express happiness over the fact the creator(s) of Floris didn't listen to those in the forums that wished for a more Polish-Lithuanian Rhodokia in the Floris mod itself. The Rhodoks are Rhodoks, Calradia is Calradia, not Europe. TaleWorlds are the only to decide. ::: I didn't know it was that bad, Tephra. The Wiki belongs to the community, and we are blessed in MountandBlade Wiki for having so few "trolls". Maybe we could add a template for sections of an article that is merely unproven theories? Perhaps something that is similar to the template for unreleased content? I Do No Harm (talk) 10:37, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ::: It is good that you were finally able to remove the speculative aspects of this article, [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]]. I hope that no one tries to add the "Inspiration" sections to the beginning of Kingdom articles as you predicted and warned about in March. Now we will hopefully no longer have people arguing in the forums about any real-world equivalent of Calradic cultures, and reciting the Mount & Blade Wiki as source. ::: I Do No Harm (talk) 17:50, July 4, 2015 (UTC)